


Have Love, Will Ask Out

by Dr_Two_Thicc



Category: WordGirl (Cartoon)
Genre: Asking Out, Everyone Is Gay, First Kiss, Hanging Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Two_Thicc/pseuds/Dr_Two_Thicc
Summary: Basically an alternate ending to Have Snob, Will Travel. The whole episode had such gay undertones with Reginald so I basically took that and made it even gayer. This is my life now.





	Have Love, Will Ask Out

"So, I had fun." The two stood in Reginald's jewelry shop, The Butcher's plans foiled yet again by Wordgirl. "R-Really? You actually had fun today?" The Butcher didn't know how to react, was he being sarcastic or what? "Well, except for the fact that I was tied up in a grotesque sausage rope half the time, it was quite interesting to spend the day with you, I look forward to our future interactions." Reginald responded with a smile. "Future interactions? You mean, you seriously want to spend more time with me? Even after I basically kidnapped you?" The Butcher was shocked, yet a little flattered, normally citizens like Reginald wanted nothing to do with a villain like him. "You know, I could just revoke my offer completely." The jeweler teased. "Oh n-no, that wouldn't be necessary!" The Butcher stuttered, twiddling his thumbs nervously. Reginald quietly chuckled to himself as he pulled out a notepad and pen, wrote down his number, and handed it to the other man. "Here, if you ever want to spend time together, give me a call." Reginald leaned into The Butcher's face and pecked a small kiss on his cheek, causing him to go red in the face. "Now if you don't mind, could you please leave, I have a store to close." As The Butcher left, he looked at Reginald, who smiled and gave him a quick wink. Now strolling down the street, heading home, the meat man looked down at the small piece of paper, which had Reginald's number and the phrase "With love, Reginald :)" He smiled as he glanced back up and cheerfully made his way back, things had gone well for him after all.


End file.
